The present invention relates to protective covers for vehicles. Known basic vehicle covers are often comprised of a piece of sheet material and fastening means in the form of a number of ties for attaching it to a vehicle.
While covers of this type are adequate for preventing dust, liquids or other contaminants from coming into contact with the vehicle, they afford little protection against damage which can result from falling objects or debris, such as hailstones or ash, striking the vehicle. In certain climates where hailstones can be of a considerable size, a significant amount of damage can be caused in a short period.